<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, fortune, happiness by hyugapineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635483">Love, fortune, happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple'>hyugapineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translated works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes back to his beloved ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translated works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, fortune, happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/gifts">KarizZa</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328269">Любовь, удача, счастье</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa">KarizZa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to @KarizZa for giving me permission to translate their work. It was really fun to translate it, and I loved re-reading it while working on the English version!<br/>Спасибо огромное за такой офигительный фик, он превосходный ♥️<br/>Please check their works if you speak Russian! They're marvelous!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Notes</strong>:</p><p><span class="u">Kadomatsu</span> (“gate pine”) – a traditional Japanese decoration for the New Year; it is placed by the entrance door and is considered to be a greeting to the deity of the New Year and its temporary refuge.</p><p><span class="u">Wakazari</span> – a variety of house amulets dedicated to several deities who guard the house and the people living in it.</p><p><span class="u">Kumade</span> – a talisman for happiness, made in the form of a small rake and decorated with the symbols of happiness, success and wealth; meant to “rake in” the said blessings.</p>
<hr/><p>Kuroo hurries home at full speed. His visit to his family went successful, but he yearns so bad for his other beloved ones, that he barely can wait meeting them.</p><p>The bag filled with presents and holiday decorations is tugging at his hand, and in the other he holds his phone. On the other end of the line Bokuto is spamming the group chat with messages, most of them being emojis or short phrases. Kuroo snorts and shakes his head.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have left it till the last minute.” He types vindictively as he goes up the stairs.</p><p>“You’re an asshole.” The reply comes immediately.</p><p>He could’ve felt some sympathy for Bokuto who is currently waiting in a huge line, if not for the fact that Akaashi, just like Kuroo, kept reminding him of the fact that he needs to do the groceries every day during the past week. The fact that Kuroo himself bought the gifts just now is a completely different matter.</p><p>Having overcome the last staircase, Kuroo reaches the door and freezes, noticing two kadomatsu decorations hanging by each side of the entrance door. They’re simple but neat, and most importantly – natural. Three bamboo wands in the center are surrounded with fluffy pine sticks and decorated with willow branches, and the subtle pine needles aroma is tickling his nose. Subconsciously, Kuroo draws parallel lines between the choice of materials and the inhabitants of the house and can’t help but smile, also feeling his heart warming at the thought that the decorations are handmade. After his mother left his family, the holiday decorations in the Kuroo household were only made of plastic. The adults were working a lot, so no one had time to sit with a child and make ornaments.</p><p>But that’s not a big deal, because Kuroo didn’t start to love the New Year or his family less than before. He just started to understand how a few things work at a young age.</p><p>The kadomatsu placed on the door of his new home gives a festive and comfortable atmosphere. Kuroo snaps a photo and sends it to the groupchat, slips his hand in his pocket to pull out the keys and thinks of Akaashi with fondness. Who would’ve thought that he would fulfill his task to decorate the apartment with so much meticulousness and elegance? But then again, this is Akaashi he is thinking of.</p><p>Inside the apartment, the pine aroma is thicker, more intense.</p><p>“I’m home!” Kuroo shouts while closing his eyes and breathing in the pleasant smell, simultaneously throwing off his boots in the ganken.</p><p>“Welcome home.” Akaashi answers and Kuroo follows his voice.</p><p>The younger is sitting under a kotatsu, the table covered with small pine branches, delicate bamboo stems, ribbons and other stationery stuff.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could do that.” Kuroo brings the gifts inside the bedroom and hides them in the closet, quickly changes his clothes and returns.</p><p>Akaashi, moving his thin fingers dexterously, folds the paper for another wakazari decoration.</p><p>“A few Youtube videos and you’ll be able to do the same.” Keiji answers without looking up.</p><p>Kuroo pours himself water and drinks greedily – he got exhausted from running from a shop to another – and thinks that he needs more than just a few video tutorials to gain Akaashi’s dexterity. It’s just that Akaashi is an absolute perfectionist who is never satisfied with what he does, even if the result throws the other people around in awe. Hence why the neatly placed kumade decorations on the corner of the table look more fit to be put on sale in a souvenir shop, rather than just to decorate an apartment.</p><p>“Are you going to help?” Akaashi asks, applying glue on a thin paper fan.</p><p>“Mhm~” Kuroo is hungry and thirsty, he wants to grab Akaashi in armful and snatch him under the kotatsu, wait for Bokuto and drag him under the blanket too. But there is little time left till the arrival of the New Year, and in order to laze around later, they’ll need to strain themselves a little for now.</p><p>Kuroo is proud of his ability to behave like a mature and rational person, then his eyes fall on the loose collar of Akaashi’s comfy sweater, his slender neck and the protruding vertebrae, the short strands of black hair that touch his skin… and all the rational thoughts fly out of his head.</p><p>Kuroo sits down on the tatami behind Akaashi, spreads his legs on the both sides of his hips, leans over him from behind and wraps his arms across the younger’s chest, buries his nose in the soft locks of hair and inhales the beloved perfume.</p><p>“I said help.” Akaashi exhales but his body softens and he presses his back harder into Kuroo’s chest.</p><p>“I’m helping.” Tetsurou strokes his belly under the sweater and kisses his backbone, with no heat or passion, just expressing how much he missed Akaashi and how happy he is to see him.</p><p>He wishes Bokuto came home sooner; Kuroo doesn’t feel fully happy without him. He starts to feel a little melancholic. Kuroo exhales and hooks his chin over Akaashi’s shoulder while the other strokes his hair and presses his cheek against Kuroo’s. It’s like he can feel Tetsurou’s mood and wants to let him know that he misses Bokuto too.</p><p>Watching over what Akaashi is doing is both bliss and torture. Kuroo is fascinated by his long, slender fingers and the smooth, graceful even movements of his wrist. Time flies unnoticed until the loud clap of the door and Bokuto’s moan pull him out of the pleasant trance.</p><p>“I’m home!”</p><p>Finally. Pecking Akaashi’s cheek, Kuroo tightens the hug as he feels unbearable anticipation building in his belly. Even though Bokuto is not the most punctual person, he has the ability to show up in the desired place, at the desired time.</p><p>“Hey!” Bokuto greets loudly, tone joyous yet tired at the same time. He passes by, carrying huge grocery bags to the kitchen, then comes back and bending forward, kisses Kuroo, then Akaashi, hard. “I see you two have made yourself pretty comfortable.”</p><p>Grabbing the kotatsu, Bokuto lifts it slightly and moves it away, ignoring Akaashi’s protests.</p><p>“I really need to.” He announces.</p><p>Kuroo laughs softly and pulls the collar of Akaashi’s sweater a little lower. If he wants something, he gets it – that’s Bokuto for you. His chest tightens with happiness, seeing the way the house fills with life and energy with Bokuto’s arrival.</p><p>Sitting on his knees between Akaashi’s legs, Bokuto crawls closer on his fours, lays his head on the brunet’s belly, making him press into Kuroo harder, and with a long sigh, he stretches on the tatami.</p><p>“I’m tired.” He whispers, hugging Kuroo’s waist with his arms.</p><p>“That’s your fault.” Akaashi responds mercilessly, but his fingers comb the hair on top of Bokuto’s head. Kuroo’s hand follows. Together they stroke Bokuto’s head and comb the threads of hair till the other starts to sob quietly in pleasure. “You should’ve done it sooner…”</p><p>Bokuto mumbles something unintelligibly and rubs his forehead against Akaashi’s stomach, then lifts the hem of the sweater and hides his head by pulling the fabric over it.</p><p>“I’m in my safe space, enough with you two telling me ‘told you so’.”</p><p>Kuroo snorts and rolls his eyes; too bad no one can see him.</p><p>A comfortable kind of laziness is taking over him, he wants to sit like this for the rest of the evening, then brew some tea and fall on the couch. He wants to fight Akaashi and Bokuto for the blanket, like they usually do, then cuddle them two under it, talking and laughing to pass the time. But still, Kuroo needs to be responsible.</p><p>“What are you laying down for? Chores won’t do themselves.” He speaks decisively while tapping Akaashi’s hip with his palm.</p><p>“Just a second.” The younger turns and presses his forehead into Kuroo’s neck, letting out a satisfied sigh and finding Tetsurou’s palm to squeeze it. With the other hand, he caresses Bokuto’s shoulder.</p><p>Kuroo has always found it impossible to resist Akaashi, and the younger is shamelessly using this fact against him.</p><p>A sound that is suspiciously similar to a smooch comes from under Akaashi’s sweater, and with a swift movement, Kuroo yanks it and reveals Bokuto with puckered lips, ready to kiss Akaashi’s belly. Under Kuroo’s scolding stare, he lowers his head further and does as he wishes, then pulls the elastic band of Akaashi’s sweatpants lower and focuses on his doings.</p><p>“Bokuto, get up and put the groceries away.” Kuroo commands while gripping the other’s shoulder and trying to push him away. Akaashi doesn’t seem to want to help. He wiggles, turns his head and stares at Kuroo with hypnotizing eyes.</p><p>“We missed you.” He whispers, finding Kuroo’s lips with his own in a slow and lazy kiss.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bokuto adds.</p><p>Kuroo feels the way Akaashi shivers from Bokuto’s touch, strokes his warm and silky skin and thinks: he’s home.</p><p>Akaashi helps in taking off his own sweater and the only thing left on him is a thin, stretched T-shirt which Kuroo doesn’t really want to take off; he prefers to pull at the collar instead, expose the milky white skin of the shoulder underneath and press his lips on it. Bokuto is tugging Akaashi’s pants lower and lower, caressing his way from Keiji’s belly button to his groin, and Kuroo’s fingers itch to follow the same path with his hands.</p><p>Bokuto pulls back and sits on his heels, takes off his shirt and unbuckles his belt, looking at the other two hungrily. Akaashi leans away as well and turns to Kuroo with a sly expression on his face.</p><p>“What have you two planned?” Tetsurou asks alarmed, but Bokuto does not let him think further and captures his mouth demandingly. He crushes his lips in a greedy, impatient kiss while Akaashi presses himself against Kuroo from the other side, gripping the hem of his jumper and tugging at it.</p><p>Bokuto puts his hand on Kuroo’s groin, rubs it, getting an immediate and clear reaction, then laughs against his lips and focuses on the zipper of his pants. When he leans over Kuroo’s member, licking it and freeing it from his underwear, Tetsurou’s breath hitches.</p><p>“Oh, to receive a warm welcome like this every day…” he exhales as Bokuto takes his head in his mouth, licks it hurriedly, immediately swallowing it deeper.</p><p>Kuroo gasps and closes his eyes, leans on his hands and thrusts his hips forward. Things are taking a sharp and unexpected turn, and Kuroo likes it. Heat runs down his back, fueling his desire.</p><p>Akaashi bends over Kuroo and kisses him till Bokuto brings him to his release, intense and abundant. Kuroo breathes heavily; trying to pick himself up piece by piece, but what brings him back to his sense is the smell of lube and a warm touch against his lips. Opening his eyes, he sees Akaashi stroking his member, eyeing Kuroo from head to toe.</p><p>“You didn’t really think that was all, did you?” Bokuto laughs.</p><p>Kuroo shows him the middle finger, grabs Akaashi’s hip with one hand to pull him closer, takes his member in his mouth, while with the other he drags Keiji’s pants down and runs his palms over the naked cheeks. When his fingers touch the curve of his ass, Akaashi moans quietly and thrusts deeper, rhythmically. Kuroo takes him in excitedly – having the chance to handle Akaashi like this is a luxury.</p><p>Bokuto combs Kuroo’s hair with his hand, ruffles it and presses against his nape, guiding him and setting the tempo. It arouses him, and Kuroo allows Bokuto to maneuver him, gives him full control. Then, he feels a wet tip taping his cheek.</p><p>“Mmm?” Koutarou purrs, tugging Kuroo’s chin. Tetsurou lets go of Akaashi’s dick and breathing heavily, takes Bokuto in his mouth.</p><p>The other lets out a long, satisfied groan, gently thrusting his cock through Kuroo’s swollen lips, never stopping from stroking his hair. Kuroo feels like he’s losing his mind on a whole new level from the way Akaashi jerks off beside his face. He sucks them both one by one, uses his hand so that no one is left behind, and the louder and sweeter the moans above him get, the stronger Kuroo’s lust becomes. It’s like no matter how much they could give him, he’ll never have enough of it – that’s how much he’s missed these two.</p><p>His own dick is hard again and Kuroo takes it in his hand, pumping it fast. He needs just a little to reach his release. When Akaashi comes inside his mouth, pressing him closer by his nape and shudders with his whole body while spilling his semen down his throat, and Bokuto comes all over his face, gliding his head over Tetsurou’s cheek, Kuroo comes in his hand, closes his eyes shut from the pleasure and moans, toes curling from the intense feeling.</p><p>Exhausted and satisfied, the three of them lay on the tatami, arms and legs tangled as they snuggle together. Kuroo lies and breathes heavily with his eyes closed, and he thinks that now, he definitely doesn’t want to do any chore.</p><p>Akaashi rises on his elbows, leans over Kuroo and proceeds to lick Bokuto’s sperm from his cheeks, slowly and carefully.</p><p>“You know,” Bokuto speaks with a heavy sigh, “at this rate, we won’t do absolutely anything today.”</p><p>He places his palm on Akaashi’s neck and pulls him closer, sitting up to kiss and lick inside his mouth. Kuroo watches how these two kiss right above him and thinks that Bokuto is damn right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>How'd you like it?<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️<br/>Chat me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>